Snyphurr
Snyphurr is a GMod Monster created by YouTube user CloverNoodle. He is the villain protagonist of The Snyphurr Saga. Bio Snyphurr is, according to the video "Snyphurr 4," seen as a kind of deity-like figure by the other GMod Monsters. It resides somewhere unknown but can be summoned by the call of "Jarate's Bugle," which is currently in posession of a BLU Vagineer that calls 2Fort home. It resembles the torso and hands of a BLU Sniper inflated to an immense size while all other parts are deflated away. Like Vagineer, all of its speech is its respective class' lines reversed. When called upon, Snyphurr appears from the sky and swoops down in front of the Vagineer's target. This is where its ability is utilized. Snyphurr was created when Doc Jarate used a BLU Sniper in a ritual that turned him into the Snyphurr, but the Bugle used to call him was lost to the retractable hand of the BLU Vagineer who continued to use it. Abilities Upon coming before its target, Snyphurr shouts at and scorns its target for, supposedly, daring to threaten it or Vagineer. It then tilts itself forward into the target's direction. Upon a few seconds of holding that position, Snyphurr reveals its face; a deformed RED Übered Sniper face with a Vagi mouth. Once this happens, it uses its gaze to turn the offender into stone before flying away and awaiting the call again. However, despite it being his favorite solution to all problems, he has lesser known attacks. These include: *Literally flying at his opponent in an attempt to crush them against a wall *Summoning a heatseeking flaming Three-Rune Blade, which, if it stabs target into a wall, is followed up with a stone gaze *Grabbing his opponent and placing them on a high place they cannot escape from *Using his hands to swat enemies Faults Snyphurr is seen as a kind of deity by the other GMod Monsters, showing that they all obviously see him in a superior light. He is, however, not invulnerable and has his share of weaknesses. Snyphurr is apparently vulnerable to sonic attack (e.g. the main weapon of the Vagiwarship), which is what puts him at a disadvantage against Crazy Machine in their encounter. His own ability is also relatively easily reversed, repelled or cancelled, either by calling in Sphai, finding a reflective surface to hold up when he uses his gaze, or bringing in a GMod monster that counters other monsters' abilities by sending them back at their user (Weaselcake). If Snyphurr is killed, he will eventually reform himself, explosively if sufficiently angry. But during this, all of his victims will have returned to normal. One time Painis Vagicake even was turned into stone by his gaze, Painis Vagicake was still able to fight with his heavy and solid stone body, later Painis Vagicake managed to defeat him when he returned to his full potential because the stone status passed off. Variations There have been discovered several others like Snyphurr,though not many of them have made a lot of appearnaces: RED Snyphurr:The RED equilvmant of Snyphurr.His actual creator is unknown.He posses the same abilities of his BLU couterpart,though he likes to engage in fights more often than other variants.Unknowidly why,there have been seen multipule RED Snyphurrs,which means there are species. The God of All Snyphurrs:A god-like version of the Snyphurr created by SobmicSSBB.He is twice Snyphurr's size and is puprle colored.His ability to turn people to stone is the same,though the detonates the statues afterwards.He also has Teleportation abilities. Scoutphurr:The Scout version of Snyphurr.He was created by ASpider25.The difference between him and the original monster is that Scoutphurr is evil. Painis Cupcakephurr-The Painis Cupcake version of Snyphurr.He was created by SobmicSSBB.He was created when Painis Cupcake used the bulgles' of the Bugler and Sphai's Summoner at the same time.He possesses all abilities of Snyphurr and Painis Cupcake.His greatest rival is the God of All Snyphurrs. Demophurr:The Demoman version of Snyphurr.He was created by superspy6.Like Scoutmomphurr,his uniform is also RED.Unlike other Snyphurr speciments,his enlarged head is on the right place.His other ability is to turn others' heads into Sandviches. Heavphurr:The Heavy version of Snyphurr.He was created by DOOM4rus.Unlike other Snyphurr variants,his legs are sprouting aside from his torso. Scoutmomphurr:The Scout's Mom version of Snyphurr.She was created by VitorHunter12.Her dress's color is RED,instead of the traditional BLU.She has loving relationships with Snyphurr. Sphai:The Spy version of Snyphurr and his greatest rival.He was created by retired SmartNoob89.His abilities differ from those of Snyphurr,which makes him a unique monster.His Stone Gaze sends people into another dimension,which is really hard to get out(though the Bugler Vagineer managed to do so).The other abilities consist of flight and ramming into his victims.Unfortunatley,Sphai alongside his summoner were reverted to normal by Doc Jarate. The God of All Sphais:A god-like version of Sphai and the God of All Snyphurrs' companion.His creator is unknown.He sends people into another dimension,similar to Sphai,but afterwards he entirely closes it making the escape impossible.He also has the ability to summon Vagispies,but only to the victim in his dimension.He also wields Teleportation abilities.His only allies are Vagi-species and the God of All Snyphurrs Trivia *Because nobody has bothered to try as yet, it is unknown if Snyphurr can be attacked and defeated successfully, however, on a deleted youtube video (due to music copyright), it tells that the only way to kill him is enter through his mouth, and plant several explosive on his face inside his corpse, this will result on him explode. *Despite what most would think, Snyphurr can not turn Snipers into more Snyphurrs. Like the Demoman says, "There can be only one!" *Seeman has proven to be immune to Snyphur's stone-gaze, in a sense. *If Snyphurr kills one Seeman with stone gaze, 4 more Seemans takes his place *On at least one occasion, Painis Cupcake has proven capable of withstanding the Snyphuur's gaze, while simultaneously emitting a similar ability in return. *A GMod Monster known as Crazy Machine is fully immune to and can repel Snyphurr using his loud screams. *Another, lesser-known GMod Monster, Sphai, is a similarly-deformed Spy that is capable of preventing Snyphurr from using its stone-gaze at all. *Dic Soupcan has been shown to be able to temporarily defeat Snyphurr in the video Dic Soupcan Vs Vagineer 1. He does this by throwing a Bottle o' Scrumpy at Snyphurr's face when he tries to reveal it, sending him flying backwards. However, in a follow up video (Dic Soupcan Vs Vagineer 2), it was implied that Dic Soupcan can be turned into stone by Snyphurr when he was held down by several Vagineers. This implies that there is a small window of opportunity to repel the Snyphurr if something is hurled at it's head with enough force to knock it backwards while it's in the midst of pulling out it's face. *He seems to be neutral, as he only kill people who attack him, and he also kills all kinds of Gmod monsters he sees. *It has been revealed he is Weaselcake's brother *Although very rare, a RED Snyphurr also exisst. This creature is not under control of anyone and cannot be summoned. Despite only showing himself once, he is attracted to fights (smell of blood, screams, etc.) like a moth to a flame. *Another Snyphurr like character exists, The God of all Snyphurrs. This character was shown in an alternate Snyphurr 5 named after said character. The God of all Snyphurrs is a Snyphurr that is twice as large as a regular Snyphurr and is tinted purple. He speaks in a lowered, distorted backwards sniper voice, and upon revealing his face, simultaniosly turns an opponent to stone and detonates the statue. He was able to kill both Snyphurr, Sphai and both the RED and BLU Vagineers simultaneously. *Currently Snyphurr is not under the control of anyone, due to the BLU Vagineer being turned to stone in Snyphurr 9 *After being condensed into a pill by Doc Spyrate (a BLU Spy infected by Jarate from the corpse of Doc Jarate) it is unclear what happens to Snyphurr. Weaselcake picked up the pill containing his brother but so far nothing else has been revealed. *Snyphurr's encounter theme is Majora's Incarnation and his attack theme is Majora's Wrath from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Videos *Snyphurr's initial appearance *Crazy Machine VS Snyphurr *Dic Soupcan Vs Vagineer 1 *Dic Soupcan Vs Vagineer 2 Category:Characters Category:GMod Monsters Category:Monsters made by CloverNoodle Category:Abominations Category:BLU Team Category:Villains Snyphurr Snyphurr Snyphurr Category:Screamer Category:Screamers